1. Field of the Inventions
The inventions generally relate to load-supporting bases, and more particularly load-supporting bases with retractable wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases heavy objects such as ladders and platforms are desired to be portable to enable their use in a variety of locations. For example, it is a common practice at retail stores to keep inventory in high shelves above the merchandise accessible to customers. The inventory is accessed using a portable ladder device that has wheels enabling the ladder to move about the store. A break device is sometimes provided with these ladders to immobilize the ladder when being used to access the inventory.
Other heavy objects are enabled to move or be immobilized by specialized mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0189005 discloses a wheel lifted from the ground by a foot that is raised and lowered by turning a small screw in clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. Although this allows the apparatus to move on and off of the wheels, the mechanism provided may be inconvenient as the rotation of the screw may be difficult when the apparatus bears a heavy load.